A Gundam On Elm Street
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: A crossover between A Nightmare on Elm Street and Gundam Wing. Uh... Well, read and review.
1. Default Chapter

This is really pissing me off. This is the third time I've written this opening paragraph. Fortunately I'm in a better mood this time. Okay... Yes, my mood is a lot better now. Alright. Yeah. Okay then. Uhhm... Well, I have an absolutely brilliant idea for a fic, but I can't write it. If I tried to write it, I'd break down and cry and be completely unable to write any more sometime during the first paragraph. Which means I still have no idea what to write about. Oh... Scratch that last sentence. That's right, I completely forgot about that. A person that reviewed one of my fics, IT Is Back, gave me the idea for this. So here is a Nightmare on Elm Street & Gundam Wing crossover... Oh, uh, okay, I'll open it with the line I always use. Here's... Something....  
  
Duo opened the door to his temporary house on Elm Street. "Well, I guess it'll do. Besides, I wont be here too long. I just have to do... I have to do it. Then I'll leave. If I make it out alive, anyways. And if I make it out alive, I'll do what I promised myself I'd do." Duo laughed. "But if this little mission of mine doesn't kill me, my promise to myself will... Heero wont bother with words, he'll just grab his gun and shoot me." Duo saw something on one of the walls. "Those look like claw marks... They didn't say anything about large animals running around in peoples houses cutting things... Ah, what am I worried about? I'm gonna die anyways."  
  
Heero examined the house. "It works." He said. "I thought we were done with the missions, but apparently I was wrong. This will be my final mission though. Supposedly it's a kamikaze." Heero unpacked what he had brought with him and then looked out the window of his room. "Elm Street... It doesn't seem like a place Oz would have any use for. But it isn't my place to question it. I'm just a soldier." Then Heero caught something moving out of the corner of his eye, something moving through a bush outside the house, and when he looked closely to see what it was, all he saw was the bush, and several parts of it laying on the ground looking like they had been cut off with a super-thin laser. "The neighbors must be some damn good tree trimmers..."  
  
Quatre got out of his car and looked up at the street sign by the house. "Elm Street. This is the place." Quatre walked up the remainder of hte driveway and opened the door. "It isn't much... But I'm not going to be needing it for very long, if that information was correct. I never thought I'd purposely go into battle knowing I was going to die..." Quatre carried all of his things that he had brought with him to his room and began unpacking. After he was done, he stepped outside and looked up at the stars. "This will be the last time I'll ever see the night sky..." Quatre sighed and turned to go back into the house, and as he did, he heard a sound like a knife cutting through the air. He turned his head to see what had made the sound, but saw nothing. Then he saw the right sleeve of his shirt. It had been shredded by some sort of claws in the time it had taken him to turn around. Quatre opened the door and entered the house, locking the door behind him.  
  
Trowa sat at the edge of the side his bed and thought about the mission. "Why do I have to go on this mission? I don't actually have to do it... I don't have to die... I could just pack up and leave right now." Trowa stretched and lay down on the bed. "Nobody can make me stay. Nobody can make me go through with this. I could leave this little house here on Elm Street and go back to Q..." Trowa sat up and lowered his head. "Get real. Quatre's just your friend. There's no way he likes you like that." Trowa looked up and saw sharp metal claws coming right for him. Trowa dodged to the left of the claws, and they impaled the wall behind Trowa. Trowa whipped around, ready to fight, but nothing was there except for the holes where the claws had hit the wall.  
  
Wufei stared at the house from the drivers seat of his car. "I'll either stay in the house or go on the mission. One or the other. But both of them is too much. I will not do both. And I don't particularly want to die, so I'll stay in the house." Wufei got out of his car and carried his stuff into the house. He set everything down without bothering to unpack and then sat down in the first available spot. "There isn't any point to being here without going on the mission. You know you're going to go. The second you got out of your car, it became impossible to back out of it. You're going on that msision." Wufei saw something moving in the shadows of the house. A gloved hand slipped out of the shadows into a lighter area where Wufei could see it and the metal claws attached to it. The hand waved at Wufei and then suddenly it was gone.  
  
Interesting beginning, eh? Well, if I get some good reviews, I'll write more. Anyways, I guess I'll be going now. So don't forget to review, and... Goodbye for now, people! 


	2. The Second Chapter

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...... Well, now. I must admit, I was considering not continuing this fic. But I got a new review for it that changed my mind. So now I shall begin the second chapter of A Gundam On Elm Street....  
  
Duo sat down on one of the yellowed chairs in front of the small table in an otherwise empty room. Dust flew in all directions immediately. "Yech... Gee, this place is so nice, I'll bet the former occupants just left yesterday... Did a great job with the dusting, too." He muttered, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "Hmmm... I wonder if I should just leave... I don't see why this Oz base should be any different from the others. So I shouldn't bother with destroying it, right? No point to it..." Duo stood from the chair and began pacing around the room. "Someone else can take care of it. I'm getting the hell out of here. I've got something a lot more important to do."  
  
In minutes, Duo had packed up everything he had brought with him. He walked out the front door hurriedly and went to his car. He tossed all his stuff into the back seat and jumped into the drivers seat. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, but nothing happened. "Damn you..." Duo cursed the car as he got back out. He went to the front of the car and lifted up the hood to examine the engine. "Oh... Wow... Kinda hard to make a car without an engine move. Where hte hell did it go? It looks like everything connected to it was cut..." Duo looked around for any sign of the missing engine. "Who the hell did this?" Duo slammed his fists down on the hood, forcing it to close. Duo looked up, and saw someone standing on the roof of his car. The figure was covered in shadows, and Duo was only barely able to see that it was human. The figure tossed down the remnants of the cars engine. "You destroyed the engine?! What the hell is wrong with you?" The man jumped down from the roof of the car, and a small sliver of moonlight reflected off something metal on his hand.  
  
Heero picked up the slashed parts of the bush and after examining them closely, tossed them into the bushes. "That doesn't seem right... Something about those cuts is more than just a little odd." He glanced around, attempting to catch a glance of anything that didn't belong. "For one thing, they're too fresh. They had to have been made less than a minute ago." Heero produced a gun seemingly out of nowhere and began walking around as quietly as he could. He heard a noise, someone talking, and ran around the corner of his house. At first, he didn't see anything more than an empty street with shadows mingling with the light of an occasional beam of light slipping through the clouds overhead. But then he saw someone in the distance. He was about to turn around when he recognized a familiar braid.  
  
Trowa ran from the house and saw the same claws that had punctured the wall of his bedroom attached to the hand of a man running down the street. "You'd better pray that you're faster than me..." Trowa hissed as he began running after the retreating man. He followed the man for a few blocks until he lost sight of him momentarily. Trowa stopped under the branches of a tree hanging out over the street. "Where the hell'd he go?" Trowa questioned. Then he dove to the left, and a second later, four metal claws pierced the asphalt where he had been standing. "I thought that's where you were." The man jumped up and began running, and in the moment that he had been standing still, Trowa had gotten a glimpse of his face. "Wow... That's a face not even a mother could love." Trowa then realised he was escaping and continued the chase.  
  
Heero ran towards Duo, and halfway there, he saw someone standing on Duos car. A moment later, that person threw something and then jumped off. "Well, I see he's managed to make some friends." The unknown man lunged towards Duo, but missed by a few centimeters. "Yup, that's Duo. I'd better go save him so I can at find out if he's been sent on the same mission as me." Heero approached the spot where the two combatants were, and held his gun level with Duos attackers head. "Get the hell out of here, or I'll shoot. Leave. NOW." The man suddenly whirled around faster than Heeros eyes could follow, and before he knew it, there were four red streaks across his chest, with matching lines ripped into his shirt. In seconds, there was no sign of the assailant, and Heero was laying on the ground. "Heero!" Duo yelled.  
  
At that moment, Trowa shoved his way through some hedges lining the driveway. "Duo?! Heero?! What are you doing here?" Then Trowa saw Heeros chest. "Oh, shit... Let me guess, scary looking guy dressed in black with metal claws." Duo nodded his head. "Yeah, now do something useful!" Trowa shrugged helplessly. "Like what?" "Like tell me what to do, because I don't have a damn clue!" Heero stood up. "I'll... Be fine..." Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You've survived a lot, but I'm not taking any chances. Trowa, call an ambulence, and I'll... Ask Heero what to do." Trowa nodded his head and ran into the house. "Heero? You're Mr. Perfect Soldier, so what am I supposed to do?" Heero gave Duo a quick walkthrough of what to do as he layed back down on the ground. "Alright, I can do that..." Trowa exited the house. "The phone isn't working for two reasons. One, the line was cut. Two, the lines are cut." Trowa gestured at the telephone pole above them as he informed them of the second reason the phone wouldn't work.  
  
"Damn it! That's bad! Once again, Heero, you're Mr. Perfect Soldier, sop shouldn't you have some emergency supply of medical... Stuff?" Heero nodded his head. "Yeah." Then Heero told Duo how to get to his house. "Trowa? You heard him, right?" Trowa nodded his head. "Well, go! I'll stay here with Heero." Trowa ran off to get Heeros medical supplies, and Duo paced back and forth. "Duo... You were sent here to destroy an Oz base, weren't you?" Duo nodded his head. "Yeah. You too, huh?" "Yes. Trowa probably was, too, if we were. And if three of us are here, the other two must be here, as well. Which means that there is no Oz base." Duo gave Heero a puzzled look. "How'd you come to that conclusion?" "It's obvious. They wouldn't send all five of us to destroy a simple little Oz base."  
  
Duo frowned. "But then why'd they send us?" Heero looked in the direction the clawed man had run. "My guess is either that they sent us to kill him... That they sent us to get killed by him... Or that they didn't send us at all." Duo sat on the trunk of his car. "Well, if they didn't send us, who did?" Heero gestured in the direction the man had run. "Once again, my guess is him. Or else someone working for Oz." The next few minutes were spent in silence, until Trowa arrived. "I found the stuff... Here it is." He handed the medical kit to Duo, and Heero instructed him on how to use it. Once he had finished, Heero stood up again. "Not all that bad, for your first time. I lost a little more blood than I would have liked, but I'll live." Heero looked around. "Duo, what's your address? Duo glanced at the numbers on his door. "1010. Why?" "Mines 2121." Heero replied. "So what?" Heero turned to Trowa. "What's yours?" After a few moments, Trowa replied with "0505." Heero nodded his head. "We're going to 0404 Elm Street. after that, 3232 Elm Street."  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked. "Quatre is in one of those, and Wufeis in the other." "How'd you know that?" Duo asked. "I'll tell you later. We have to hurry and go, or else that guy that did this to me might get there first." Heero gestured to the bandages on his chest. "Okay, then." Duo began running down the street. "Follow me, I know where it is!"  
  
Ladeedadeeda.... By the way, if you figure out what I did with the addresses, you'll end up with the name of the person who sent the gundam pilots to Elm Street. If you add an A to the end of the result of the addresses, anyways. And now, I shall exit.... 


	3. The Third Chapter

Hell. I mean, hello. Hehehe... Oh, by the way, thanks, Vampira. I needed some good reviews. Yours did quite nicely. I can't quite think of all that much more to say in this paragaph... All I had planned on doing is saying what I just said which is all I've said. Well, on with the fic then! Here's... Something....  
  
Heero pointed at the house on the corner up ahead. "That should be one of the houses we're looking for. I can't really tell, but nothing seems to e happening, so either we aren't too late, or whoever's there is already dead." The three pilots quickened there pace and soon approached the front door of the houe. "Ah, hell, we don't need to knock... There's a psycho out there ready to kill us." Heero said just before slamming into the door, sending it flying off its hinges. "Heero? Was that necessary?" Duo asked. "No, but I don't give a damn. Let's go!" They ran through the house, and eventually found Quatre in bed. "I hope he's asleep." Heero muttered. "Why?" "Because if he isn't asleep, he's dead." Heero informed Trowa. But then Quatre sprang out of bed and held a knife to Heeros throat. "How do I know that's really you?"  
  
"Easy. If I wasn't me, Duo and Trowa wouldn't be with me." Quatre quickly looked at the others. "Well... Fine. I'll trust you, for now, anyways. If you knew what I know, you wouldn't trust you either." Heero nodded his head. "Yeah, there's some psychopathic bastard out there with a hand full of knives or something." Quatre shook his head. "That isn't necessarily true. There's some pissed off dead guy out there with an interesting little glove which features some razor-sharp claws. And, even better, he's been killed a lot more than once. And he keeps coming back." Heero frowned and sat down on the edge of Quatres bed. "That doesn't make any sense. You're saying some dead guy is trying to kill us?" "Yes."  
  
"His name is Freddy Kreuger." (I hope it's Kreuger... I don't like making spelling mistakes.) Heero stood up and walked to a mirror conveniently located on a nearby wall and began knocking on it. He said 'Candyman' several times and then he stopped. A bag of lemon drops appeared. "Yummy!" Duo yelled as he grabbed the bag and began eating. "Well, that's an interesting theory... But what facts do you have supporting it?" Then something moved in the shadows behind Trowa. "Trowa? There's something behind you..." Trowa slowly turned around. "Uh... Fred?" A long, metal claw shot out of the shadows and stopped an inch away from Trowas head. "Don't call me Fred." Trowas mouth fell open. "I... I'm sorry! I won't call you Fred anymore, Fred. Oh, shit! I said it!" The claw moved so that the tip was inside Trowas ear, and then it began twisting. "I'll just dig the wax out of your ear for you. And maybe your brain, too..."  
  
Quatre leapt at the creature in the shadows, knocking it aside. Quatre pinned down the arm with the clawed hand and did his best to dodge the blows of the thing he was holding down when suddenly he found himself pressing down on a floorboard dodging dust. "What the hell was that?" Trowa asked, his body convulsing violently from both fear and adrenaline. "That was Freddy Kreuger... And that was your proof, Heero. No living man could just disappear like that." Heero nodded his head, still dazed from what he had just seen. "That guy appeared out of nowhere, and then disappeared back into it..." He said. "He could kill us at any time..." Quatre glared at Heero angrily. "Don't ever think that. If you think that he can, he can. We need to remain optomistic. We can beat this guy easily. We outnumber him, and we're smarter and stronger than him."  
  
"Stronger than him? Hell, you had trouble pinning down one of his arms!" Heero shouted. "Yeah, but I still did it. Thee are four of us. If each of us can at least pin down an arm, we can keep him from using his arms and still have two people able to kill him." "Yeah, whatever." Heero snorted. "That guy'll just vanish again if we try to hold him down." Quatre nodded his head. "That might be true. But remember what I said, he's been killed more than once. So other people have managed to kill him. If they can do it, four of the guys that took out Mariamaia can do it." Heero glanced out the window. "That reminds me. Wufei is around here somewhere. We should probably go look for him. With all five of us, we'll have a better chance of surviving."  
  
Well, I suppose that's about all for now. So don't forget to reiew, and goodbye. Er... Wait. That isn't all. An... Never mind. Byebye! 


End file.
